Changes
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Reverse Verse Part 5 Sam attempts to save Dean from the upcoming apocalypse in the only way he knows and the brothers finally attempt to kill Lilith once and for all not knowing the consequences. In the end, true colors and true allies are revealed. Archdemon!Sam Angel!Dean Hunter!Gabriel Hunter!Castiel


The next few days were among the worst that Gabriel could remember. Dean was an almost broken inconsolable mess and snapped at them whenever they tried to talk to him.

Castiel was almost normal for a few days, if occasionally something moved towards him when he was a few feet away or when he got angry something would fly at the one he was angry with no one really mentioned it and for the most part ignored it.

However once the blood was out of his system and he started to go through withdrawal once more that was a bit harder than the levitation. When Gabriel found his brother throwing up blood into the toilet the only place he could think of going to was Crowleys.

He didn't bother waste time driving there, instead he all but demanded Dean use his powers to get them there while he held onto his unconscious brother. Dean had thrown him an irritated look and for a moment Gabriel thought the angel would smite him and Castiel but instead he snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in front of Crowleys house.

After Gabriel had placed his brother in the panic room and Dean had gone through all of Crowleys test; drinking holy water which he snorted at, cutting himself with a silver knife, salt, the three of them gathered around the table to talk.

"So what happened to that demon pet of yours?" Crowley asked, holding out a drink to Gabriel and Dean.

Dean had bristled at that and snapped at Crowley to mind his own business.

Crowley had risen an eyebrow and looked towards Gabriel. "Care to explain?"

"Sam, the demon, was feeding Cas his blood." Gabriel said. Dean was glaring at the glass in his hand. "All he wanted to do was help Lucifer and he lied to us about helping us. End of story."

"You're fault for trusting a demon." Crowley pointed out. "When will you boys learn, trust only those you know. Trust family."

For a moment it seemed like Dean was about to say something however he thought better of it and closed his mouth.

"So what now?" Crowley asked. "What's the master plan?"

"Kill Lilith, like it always was." Dean said.

"Was Sam working with Lilith?" Gabriel asked. "Because then he knows that we want to kill her."

"Both Sam and Lilith are special demons." Dean said. "Lucifer created them personally, I've only seen them once together and they were calling each other brother and sister. He is definitely working with her."

Gabriel gave a groan. "So you trust a demon that you knew views the demon we are so desperately trying to kill as a sister, and yet you still believed that we can trust him!?"

"I trusted him." Dean said softly, his eyes on the table. "I thought, I honestly thought, that Sam was going to part of this, part of us." he said motioning with his hand towards him and Gabriel. A despairing look appeared on his face. "He never used to be able to lie to me."

"Who was Sam?" Gabriel asked. "He told me, and Cas said he said the same thing, that he was turned by Lucifer and that he was a younger brother once. Who was he?"

Dean sighed and turned his body away. He placed his arm on the table and instead placed his head on his arm. "He was once an innocent person, his future was full of potential and promises that he was working for." his eyes clouded over. "Then everything was taken from him and in desperation he turned to demonic power. Lucifer saw him at his weakest and took advantage of it."

Gabriel stared at Dean for a moment. "He was your charge." he finally said.

Dean glanced up at him. "What?"

"He was your charge." Gabriel repeated. "Like, you were assigned to him and you weren't there. Like how you pulled me out of hell."

To his surprise it almost looked like Dean was fighting a smile. "My charge." he said softly. He gave a short and almost painful laugh. "You can see it that way if you want but Sam, Sammy, wasn't my charge but he sure as anything was my responsibility. And don't flatter yourself into thinking your my charge either, I just pulled your stupid ass out of hell."

"So then what was he to you?" Gabriel asked. "And if I'm not your charge why the hell did you get me out?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You upset that I dragged you out of hell?"

Gabriel immediately shook his head. "Not at all, but…why? You never told me why."

"Because you didn't belong there." Dean said shrugging. "Hell is meant to be a punishment for those who deserve it, you sure as anything didn't deserve it. You sold your soul for your brother after all."

"I'm sure I wasn't the only one who sold my soul for someone else." Gabriel scoffed.

"You'd be surprised." Crowley said suddenly, he had been watching the angel and human in front of him silently and they almost forgot about him. "Anytime I hear someone that was willing to sell their soul, not that they knew they actually could, it was almost for something that they wanted."

"The point is, you weren't supposed to be there." Dean said, his tone booking no argument. "You are the righteous man and you weren't supposed to be in hell. End of story and end of discussion."

Neither Gabriel nor Crowley mentioned the fact that Dean never answered just who Sam was to him.

* * *

"Perhaps I was a bit too hasty in helping Castiel work on his powers." Sam said thoughtfully as he examined a flower.

He heard Lilith give a cough behind him which he ignored. "Thoughts?"

"Well, now he is going through that disgusting purification." she said. "All that blood gone to waste."

"Mm." Sam sounded as he finally turned to her. "Perhaps we should send that girl to him once more, tempt him a bit?"

"Her name was Jo." Lilith informed him. "And that might not be a good idea."

Sam scrunched up his nose. "Jo? That's…rather plain."

Lilith shrugged. "It is the name she picked, maybe she had done so because it is plain."

The male demon rolled his eyes and sat beside his sister. "No creativity these days, I swear. Why don't you think that is a good idea?"

"You're the one with no creativity." Lilith said to him as she leaned towards him with her head on his shoulder. "He is too…caged up at the moment," the both of them smirked at her word usage, "too paranoid. Let him be, let him rest for the moment. Then, we send the little demon in to tempt him."

"The brother." Sam said. "Gabriel is the biggest problem in the equation. We need to separate the boys, Castiel will be weaker then."

"He is not the only problem." Lilith said. She turned to face Sam. "What of the angel?"

Sam didn't meet her eyes nor did he answer her.

"Heaven will fall once father is free." Lilith reminded him. "The angels will have their wings torn and their grace will be no more. Like it or not Dean will be part of them."

He couldn't help the snarl that built in his throat to escape.

Lilith watched him carefully. "There is the one thing that you can do."

He froze for a moment before he turned to face her. "You know that I've never done that before."

"Father gave you, and only you, that power." Lilith said, to Sam's surprise there was no bitterness in her tone. "It is a shame if you do not use it."

He didn't answer as he watched her.

"If you use it on Dean, he will not be killed." she said. "He will be with you."

"He will hate me for the rest of existence." Sam said quietly.

Lilith smiled. "Better to hate you and be alive than to hate you and be dead."

Sam turned his head away to contemplate her words as she waited patiently. Then he smirked and allowed his eyes to white over. Lilith smirked back as her eyes whitened over as well.

* * *

Dean sat on top of Crowleys house with his arms around his knees that were pressed to his chest. He placed his chin on his knees and gave a sigh before he bent forward and hid his face in his knees.

He could hear everyone in the house, Crowley was still awake and was looking through one of his books, Gabriel was in his bed however he was tossing and turning, Castiel had managed to get to sleep however he was whimpering as his body was slowly getting rid of the demon blood inside of him.

He gave another sigh, his breath clouding slightly in front of him because of the cold weather, and glanced upwards towards the skies.

He thought of heaven and it being in complete disarray. He thought about his brothers and sisters, all getting ready for a war that was to happen the moment the chosen vessels would consent.

He thought about Sam and his betrayal.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He remembered when Sam was young. He remembered when Sam had always smiled from his very depths and had the most innocent eyes he had ever seen. Sam had always been curious and loyal and purely wonderful. Dean had truly loved him more than anything.

And then everything changed when Lucifer got his claws into him.

A familiar pulsing of power got his attention which broke him out of his thoughts suddenly. He looked around and his eyes fell onto a figure moving stealthily in the dark.

His clothes very easily helped him to blend in and he moved as quietly as the wind blowing however he had made no move to hide his aura and therefore he was very much visible to Dean, as if he walked under a spotlight.

Making up his mind Dean vanished from the roof within a second and reappeared in front of Sam who stopped walking.

"You're not getting to Cas so don't even bother trying." Dean said.

Sam smiled at him, Dean ignored the pang in his heart at that, and placed his hands into his pockets. "I wasn't trying to get to Castiel, you are the one I want to talk with."

"I don't have anything to say to you." Dean said turning away from him however he didn't teleport anywhere.

"You're hurting, I understand." Sam said quietly. "Just listen to me, please."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Dean said.

"They are not excuses, they are the truth." Sam said.

"Then tell me about you and Lilith." Dean commanded turning towards Sam slightly before turning away. "What the hell are you two planning?"

"The freedom of our father of course." Sam said without hesitating. "It's what the both of us want."

Dean nodded. "And yet you know that we don't want Lucifer's freedom. You know that if he is free then the apocalypse will begin and nothing will stop it."

Sam nodded this time. "It has been foretold not just in heaven but in hell as well. The Boy King becomes the vessel of Lucifer and will bring the demons to rule over earth. After the death of the angels of course."

"So that's what the demon blood is for." Dean said. "Get Cas addicted to it, he won't be able to focus and be dependent on you or some other demon. He won't be able to focus on killing Lilith and therefore she'll be able to open all the seals necessary."

"She is down to three." Sam informed him. "Three more seals and father is free."

"He is not your father Sam." Dean said pain laced through his voice.

Sam steeped forward until he was inches away from Dean and leaned down until their noses were brushing past one another.

"Then who would you consider to be my father?" Sam asked in a low voice. "Lucifer turned and helped me, as far as I am concerned he is my father. How quickly you forget just what you did. Or rather, what you didn't do."

"There was nothing I could have done." Dean insisted pressing closer to Sam, refusing to back down.

"You could have tried." Sam said. "I'm sure you heard my screams, I'm sure you knew everything. However you refused to help me when I needed it the most."

"I was being held back." Dean said. "I was no longer allowed to leave heaven and I wasn't able to get to you."

"You didn't even try." Sam hissed finally brought to anger. His eyes narrowed, "I reached for you, I begged for you to help me, I looked straight into your eyes. You. Did. Nothing."

"There was nothing I could do!" Dean exclaimed. He threw his hands into the air as he took a step back. "All the other angels knew I would try to do something, anything, and I was being held back the entire time and then Raphael was watching me so I didn't go anywhere. By the time I got away from him Lucifer had already gotten to you first." His arms settled beside him and he looked lost for a moment. "And by then there was nothing I could do."

"And then you wonder of my loyalty to him." Sam said. He took a few steps back and tilted his head to look at the skies. "The angels turned their backs on me, Lucifer welcomed me to a new home with arms extended. If I was to go back and have a choice again I would pick the same one each time." He turned his head to look at Dean who was staring at him despairingly. "Lucifer is my father, Lilith is my sister. I have other siblings of course, Lucifer's favorite demons and all."

Dean stared at him for a long silent moment before he shook his head and looked towards the sky once more. "Why are you here Sam?"

"Once Lucifer is freed the war to end humanity will be in the motion." Sam said. "Heaven and hell will face one another and earth will be their battlefield. Humanity will be destroyed and the angels will all be killed."

"Or all the demons will be killed." Dean pointed out. "Didn't think of that, did you?"

"Once heaven goes to war all angels will be recalled and expected to fight in its name." Sam continued, ignoring Dean. "Including you."

"I fight for the humans." Dean said. "I'm not fighting for heaven, not for the heaven that it is now."

"You will fight for them or be killed." Sam said. "That is their laws."

"Take a good look at my wings dude." Dean said. "Take a good look at my grace."

"You are falling because you have gone against heavens orders in regards to the vessels." Sam said after a moment.

Dean nodded. He glanced to the sides where his wings were limply hanging. They had lost their brilliant and vibrant colors, it almost looked like they had a coating of dust on them, Sam noted. His eyes fell on the grace that still managed to shine slightly, the burn he had once felt because of the grace was no longer even noticeable.

"You'll be human soon." Sam said softly.

Dean nodded as he crossed his arms. "If I'm human, so be it. Heaven can't make a human fight fir it and the angels can go and suck it."

"You'll die."

The angel shrugged. "If I die, I die. So be it."

Sam shook his head as he stepped forward. "You can't die."

"All of a sudden you care?" Dean asked smirking. He stepped around Sam only to stop when Sam grabbed him by his arm tightly. "There is nothing you can do Sam. Let go."

"You'll be surprised at what I can do." Sam said. He turned around and forcefully dragged Dean back to him. "I can do something for you, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes as he tried to get his arm out of Sam's grip. "Dude, let go."

Sam tightened his grip and brought Dean to him until their bodies were pressed to each other. "I want to help you Dean. I won't let you die as an angel because of heaven or as a human because you fell."

Dean shifted uncomfortably as he tried to tug his arm free. "Sam. Let me the fuck go."

"For what it's worth, I'm not sorry." Sam said before he brought his other arm up and plunged it through Dean's chest.

Dean sputtered as he felt blood rise in his throat and pour out of his mouth. His free arm came up and tried to push Sam's arm away from him.

Sam pushed his arm forward more, ignoring Deans feeble pushing, and wrapped his hand around Dean's grace. Dean was able to see black lines go through Sam's arm and into his hand that was holding his grace. He gurgled a scream when he felt as if his grace was being cut through with an ice cold knife.

His mouth fell open in a soundless cry as his entire body started to shake. He could feel the feathers on his wings fall to the ground as his grace was practically crumbling in Sam's hand.

"It'll be over soon." Sam's confident and soothing voice said into his ear. Dean gave a groan and tried to weakly push Sam away from him. In response Sam brought the two of them closer together. "It's a better life as a demon Dean, Lucifer will let you live and we'll be brothers."

A cry rose in his throat as his eyes locked onto the house behind Sam. Gabriel. Crowley. Castiel. Someone should be able to see what was happening. Someone would be able to help.

"Sam, stop." he managed to croak out as he choked on the blood that was spewing from his throat. "Please. Don't. I don't want…this…I don't…"

"I won't have you die Dean." Sam said firmly. His free hand went to the back of Dean's head and cupped it almost tenderly. "I'm not going to lose you, not when I just got you back."

His grace…it was almost gone he noted. Tears welled in his eyes and he gave a low moan. He could barely feel the connection he had to heaven and his wings were almost featherless.

Suddenly there was a blast of light behind Sam. An arm grabbed his arm and violently ripped it out of Dean who fell to the ground coughing up blood. The person grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him quickly to his feet.

His eyes opened and what scared him the most was that he only recognized the angel in front of him because he had seen him in his vessel only days before.

Raphael stared back at him before bringing his hand up and placing it on Dean's forehead. Dean felt the pressure around where his wings connected with his back before everything around him faded.

His last image was of Sam on the ground watching in horror as Dean vanished.

* * *

When Dean awoke he knew immediately where he was. The corner of heaven that Raphael claimed for his own. He was on a bed for some reason, he didn't think that Raphael would enjoy sleeping, and he was alone in the room.

Not for long however because as he sat up in his bed the door opened and Raphael came into the room.

Dean stared at his brother who took one look at him before walking forward and sitting next to him. With a motion of his head Dean turned so that his back faced the archangel.

Raphael placed his hands on Deans back and within moments Dean felt the pulse of the archangel's grace go through him. His own grace reacted almost happily to the ministrations and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

"Lucifer, it seems, gave his prodigy the power to turn angels into demons." Raphael said in his calm and almost soothing voice. "You were nearly completely turned."

"Yet you choose to save me." Dean said. He looked over his shoulder at his older brother. "Did you do it to bring me to heaven so that I can face my punishment properly?"

"There is to be no punishment." Raphael said.

Dean started in confusion as he twisted around. Raphael made a displeased face as he forced Dean to turn back. "I'm still healing your grace."

Dean felt his entire body engulfed in the warmth of his brothers grace. Archangel of healing indeed. "What do you mean there isn't going to be a punishment? I went against heavens orders."

Raphael was chuckling lowly and heavily. "You did exactly as heaven wanted you to do."

Dean felt his wings stretch as they regained their once vibrant power as his grace swelled around him. He felt the familiar sensation of being home in heaven and the knowledge that his brothers and sisters were all around him outside of the room. "I…don't understand."

"Everything you think you did of your own free will was because of our guidance." Raphael explained. His hands fell off of Deans back as Dean twisted to face him. "Everything you have done is what we wanted and needed. You performed just as we wished."

"That's…that's not possible." Dean protested weakly. "I made sigils so the brothers would be located, I kept them away from angels, and I've been helping them try to kill Lilith so that she can't get Lucifer out!"

"Killing Lilith is the final seal." Raphael said with a small smile.

Dean felt his entire body freeze. "What?"

"The final seal is the death of the first demon." Raphael said. "Lucifer's vessel shall kill Lilith, free Lucifer, and fulfil his destiny with giving his consent."

"You're wrong." Dean said. "Cas would never say yes."

"He will, and he will soon." Raphael said. "As will Adams vessel. You cannot fight destiny, my younger brother."

"You can try." Dean protested. "This isn't a good thing. Brother, please."

"Our father is dead and gone." Raphael said. "Adam has taken over in his place. We will follow that which has been foresaid from the time man began."

"As it is written in heaven so it shall be on earth." Dean said weakly as his head fell forward.

"Exactly." Raphael said nodding. He placed his hand on Dean's head. "Do not despair brother, we are doing what is right."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dean murmured.

"The hour is upon us." Raphael said standing. "The younger Novak is on his way with the demon he favors to kill Lilith."

Dean nodded again. "Am I allowed to earth?" he asked fearing the answer, if Raphael blocked him he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Raphael nodded. "The fate is set, younger brother, there is nothing you do to stop this. I did not heal your grace to see you die in this pitiful attempt."

"I don't care." Dean said before reaching for his newly restored power and appearing back on earth.

He needed to find Gabriel and fast.

* * *

Finding Gabriel had been the easy part. He had placed the sigils on Gabriel's ribs after all.

It was finding where the hell Cas and the demon chick had gone was the real problem. The sigils he had placed were being suppressed with the demon blood he had once again consumed.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Gabriel said through clenched teeth as he pushed the pedal to the floor of the ground. "Lilith is the final fucking seal?"

"Trust me, there's nothing that pisses me off more at the moment." Dean said. He was scanning a map in his lap and was trying to use his powers to at least get a hint to where Cas was.

"Sam considers her a sister, does he know?" Gabriel asked. "He was helping us to kill her after all."

"He knew." Dean said firmly. "He knew that she would need to die and he tried to make sure that Cas was ready to kill her."

"Fuck." Gabriel breathed as he tried to call Cas on his cell phone again. He threw his phone to the side in anger when there was no answer.

"Sam would be there." Dean said suddenly. "He would be there to make sure that nothing went wrong and Lilith would die."

"Can you locate him?" Gabriel demanded.

"I can try, and in reality it's all we have." Dean said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and allowed a silver of his grace to leave his vessel and soar through the skies above the United States.

He could feel the auras and powers of various demons around the country however he focused mostly on the most powerful one that beckoned him almost like a beacon. Hiding his power as much as he was able to he went to the direction of the power and stopped above them.

Sam was standing in front of an abandoned church. He was walking around it and looked almost apprehensive and he kept glancing towards the church where, after a quick scan inside, Lilith was however thankfully Cas wasn't here yet.

Suddenly it seemed that Sam looked straight into where he was hiding himself. His eyes widened as the pulse of Deans own aura and he looked afraid for a moment.

Dean took his moment to look around and realize where they were before immediately recalling his grace into his body.

"Ilchester, Maryland." Dean said immediately. "St Mary. It's a church."

"I know where it is." Gabriel said. "We can get there in-"

Without waiting for Gabriel to continue Dean reached over and touched Gabriel's forehead. With a flash of light the both of them were standing in front of the church.

"But this way is faster." Gabriel finished.

Both of them started running towards the church. Dimly they could hear Cas' voice inside the church.

Suddenly he couldn't move, he was frozen in place. He couldn't even glance to his side however he was able to feel that Gabriel was frozen as well.

Sam came to stand in front of them and he had his hand outward with his palm facing them. "Dean." he said calmly. "Interesting to see you alive. And still one hundred percent angel."

"No thanks to you." Dean said struggling against the invisible bonds around him. He extended his grace to try and burn through Sam's defenses. "What the hell were you trying to accomplish, turning me into a demon?"

"I was hoping to save you." Sam said shrugging. "If you had become a demon then Lucifer would have let you live."

"Against my consent?" Dean spat.

"As if there was any other way." Sam answered.

Thunder cracked through the skies suddenly followed by lightning. Sam tilted his head back.

"It is almost time." Sam said softly.

Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to force his grace onward more. Beside him Gabriel was being gagged so he would call out to his brother.

"You are wasting your power and your strength, you can no longer affect me." Sam said. His eyes whitened over. "I was always suppressing my real power, after all."

"I am an angel." Dean said.

"And I am an Archdemon created by the archangel Lucifer." Sam countered. "I outrank you. You could have been my equal but…you didn't want to."

Sam walked forward and pressed his hand against Dean's chest. Dean started slightly and tried to pull back however he was stopped by Sam's mental hold.

"I could easily turn you right now, Raphael won't save you twice." Sam said. A tense moment passed before he retracted his hand. "But I would rather you come to me."

"Sam." Dean said breathing heavily. "Sammy, please. Help me stop this."

"Why should I do that?" Sam asked tilting his head to the side. "Give me a good reason."

"The apocalypse isn't the answer." Dean said. "Humanity will be destroyed, the earth will be destroyed."

"I have no fond feelings towards human beings and look at what they have done to the beautiful earth." Sam said. "Under fathers rule earth will regain its former glory."

"How do you know that you won't die?" Dean demanded.

Sam shrugged. "I shall fight alongside father, if I die for him then I do so knowing I did right."

Dean's body fell, only being held up by Sam's power. "Sammy. Please."

"There is no reason for me to stop this." Sam said.

"For me." Dean said feeling a slight silver of hope when Sam blinked in surprise and took a step back. "Please. Do this for me. Sammy."

"Why should I?" Sam practically breathed. "This past month is the first time we have met in centuries, in millennia's. The entire time I was helping you and doing as you asked. Tell me, angel, why should I do as you wish once again?"

"Because of what we once had." Dean said. "Because I know the Sam that I knew is in there somewhere and I need him." His voice fell to a whisper. "Because I want what we once had."

He could almost feel Gabriel's questioning look on him but he ignored the human at his side and focused on Sam's averted gaze.

"I told you, we can never go back to that." Sam whispered.

"Says who?" Dean asked spatially. "If this is because you're a demon and I'm an angel, I don't care! I'll fall! I'll beg for you to turn me into a demon! Just please, please." His voice cracked however he pushed forward. "Please, help me stop this."

Sam was silent for a moment before he murmured "You don't know what this will cost me."

"I'll help to pay it." Dean said. "Sammy, please. You said that we were on the same side. Prove it, for the sake of what we once had. Please."

Sam was silent before he closed his eyes. For a moment Gabriel was sure that he had saw a tear escape from one of his eyes before the Archdemon turned and walked towards the church.

"Sam?" Dean called as he struggled against the bonds still holding him. "Sam!"

The Archdemon didn't answer as he entered the church and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sam stayed in the shadows for a moment as he watched the scene in front of him, unnoticed by any of the participants.

Lilith was glowing with the power of what made up her tainted and once human soul. She was breathing heavily, her throat obviously sore from her screaming, and she was pinned to the alter.

Castiel stood in front of her with his hand extended towards his sister, panting from his own exertion. His pupils were dilated and the black aura that depicted demons was pulsing around him and clouding the edges of his eyes. His entire body was thrumming with pleasure and power.

The demon next to him, Jo he vaguely remembered her name, was watching everything unfold in front of her gleefully. As a lowly demon she never had dreamed that she would have the chance to see just what was happening. Her own breaths came out in almost pants and her entire body was shaking with excitement.

And underneath them, he could feel the last seal cracking and breaking apart. Dimly a corner of his mind was able to sense and recognize the grace of the archangel Lucifer who was screaming his approval. He was almost to freedom and he was finally able to reach through the cracks in the cage and for the first time since his imprisonment Sam was able to feel the tendrils of his father's power.

His back hurt. It never stopped hurting and at the moment it hurt more than when it had first hurt.

He stepped forward, noticed only by Lilith now who gave him a wicked grin. He couldn't bring himself to return it as he used a corner of his mind to block Castiels power that was killing Lilith.

Castiel whirled around in surprise at the loss of his power. Lilith gave a gasp of disbelief and Sam refused to acknowledge the sudden scream of anger from under their feet coming from his father.

His back hurt.

The part of his mind that had been holding Dean and Gabriel back turned off and the angel and human were freed. Immediately he turned his entire power onto Lilith to hold her and her tainted soul in place.

"Sam." she grounded out, her voice full of anger and betrayal. "What are you doing?"

He brought both hands up facing her before turning his left hand slightly to keep Lilith in place. Jo screamed and jumped at him. He blasted her to the side without using too much power. Dean and Gabriel chose that moment to run into the room.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of Sam holding Lilith in place. "Sam?"

He could feel Lilith struggling against him and allowed his eyes to whiten over to gain the entire possibilities of his power.

For as long as he still had it.

Now that Lilith was no longer dying the cracks that had appeared were healing over however Sam could still hear his father's screams.

He was tired and his back hurt.

Dimly he could hear Gabriel explaining to his brother in regards to Lilith's death. Castiels cursing washed over his ears and he couldn't help the slight amusement that caused. Jo chose to try and use that as a means of escape however Gabriel had known that she would have attempted it and quickly used the demon killing knife that had been a present from her.

"Thy name is Lilith, the first demon." he stared. Her eyes widened when she realized just what his words were going to mean. "Using thy name and using thou tainted self I bind thee."

"Upon the powers of heaven, I bind thee." Dean cut in, he came to stand beside Sam and positioned his hands in the same manner that Sam had.

"Into the depths of hell I send thee." Sam continued moving his hands slightly so that they were hovering over one another. Dean mimicked his movements in time with him.

"I bind thee with the powers that be." Dean said. "In the name of all that is and all that will be."

"Spoken by one who once stood in His presence." Sam said.

"Spoken by one who continues to stand in His presence." Dean said.

Lilith gave an unholy screech that filled the empty church. "Traitor!" she screamed at Sam. "You lying traitor!"

"I name thy guardians to thy crypt." Sam said. "I name, Samhana."

"I name, Deanthral." Dean said.

"We bind thee to hell once more." the angel and demon said in unison.

Light poured out of Lilith's vessel as she continued to scream. Fire surrounded her and she was seemed to be taken apart by the flames.

Breathing heavily Sam and Dean allowed their hands to fall to their sides. Dean looked at Sam proudly while the demon stared at him with a tearful expression.

"Was that enough?" Sam asked, as his face crumbled slightly and he allowed a tear to escape. "Was that fucking enough so that you know that we are on the same side?"

"Yeah." Dean said softly, smiling at him. "Thank you, Sammy. Thank you."

He started moving towards Sam who suddenly gave a moan and fell to his knees. He gurgled and blood poured out of his mouth. He gave a choked cry as he wrapped his arms around him and screamed.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to get to the other one. Before he was able to get to Sam however he was blasted back a few feet.

Sam fell to his side as his arms tightened their own grip around himself. Blood continued to flow from his mouth as he gave gurgled coughs and cries, his body shook uncontrollably. A white light surrounded him before almost extending from him and disappeared.

Then, as sudden as it started, everything stopped and he fell onto his back as his body relaxed. He seemed to be unconscious.

Dean ran to him and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead. He gave a sharp gasp as he pressed firmly.

Gabriel and Castiel walked to the pair carefully, Gabriel's arm around Castiels shoulders protectively.

Dean looked up at the brother almost stricken.

"He's human." Dean said cradling Sam in his arms. "He's become human."

**I do not own Supernatural.**


End file.
